warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dangerous Path/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in A Dangerous Path that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading. *Twolegs bring dogs to guard the Treecut Place after the fire. **They are unloaded from a vehicle and locked in a fenced area. *One night, the Pack Leader discovers a hole leading under the fence. **They dig a tunnel and escape. **They set out to hunt for prey in the forest. *The Gathering, where Tigerstar revealed himself as the new ShadowClan leader, is underway. **All Clan cats are shocked. **Sandstorm tells Fireheart that he should reveal Tigerstar's treachery, but he refuses to. *Tigerstar accepts Brokenstar's rogues in ShadowClan, and names Blackfoot as deputy. *Fireheart speaks for ThunderClan, since Bluestar is still sick from the smoke. **He tells about the fire that swept through the forest, and about the cats that died. **He introduces Cinderpelt as the new medicine cat. *After the Gathering is over, Fireheart talks with Mistyfoot. **They share news of their Clans. *The ThunderClan warrior return to the camp. *Fireheart tells the cats in the camp that Tigerclaw - now Tigerstar - has taken over ShadowClan. **He sorts out the dawn patrols. *Fireheart talks with Cinderpelt; she misses Yellowfang. *Fireheart tells Bluestar about what happened at the Gathering. **She is angry over this fact and appalled that ShadowClan accepted him after what he did. **Fireheart reminds her that no other Clan knows of his deeds. **Bluestar states that ThunderClan is doomed, and asks Fireheart to double the patrols **Fireheart is shocked but obeys *Several days have passed, but there is no sign of attack from ShadowClan. **The cats are busy rebuilding the camp. *Whitestorm reports that his patrol found scent of dogs near Snakerocks. **Fireheart dismisses the report, assuming that it was only a Twoleg walking a pet dog in the forest. *Prey is scarce after the fire, and several hunting patrols set out, doing border patrol duties as well. *Fireheart and Sandstorm head for Sunningrocks, where they meet Graystripe. **Graystripe tells that RiverClan is worried about Tigerstar. **He also tells that Crookedstar is very weak from old age, and Leopardfur is leading the Clan. *Cinderpelt tells Fireheart of a dream she had that night: animals roaming the forest, and strange voices chanting "pack, pack" and "kill, kill" **She does not know what the dream means, and Fireheart is not interested, as he has already enough on his mind. *ThunderClan is surviving, but all warriors are overstretched. *Fireheart assesses the fighting skills of Brightpaw, Cloudpaw, Thornpaw, and Swiftpaw. **He thinks they are ready to be made warriors. *Fireheart sees Bramblekit hurt Snowkit while they are trying to play. **Bramblekit accuses Snowkit of being unable to play properly. *Fireheart still feels hostile Bramblekit, due to his resemblance to his father, Tigerstar. **Goldenflower says that she wants her kits to grow up happy, not feeling guilty because of what Tigerstar did. **She also says that Fireheart should tell them about what their father did. *Brackenfur comments to Fireheart that something might be wrong with Snowkit; he is slow, unresponsive and undeveloped. **Speckletail stands up for her kit, and tells that nothing is wrong with him. *Fireheart talks to Bluestar about making Brightpaw, Cloudpaw, Thornpaw, and Swiftpaw into warriors. **Bluestar refuses to make any but Cloudpaw, Fireheart's apprentice, into a warrior. *Fireheart asks Cinderpelt to casually look over Speckletail's kit. *The next day, Cinderpelt heads for Highstones for the medicine cat's meeting; her first time as a full medicine cat. **Firehearts escorts her to Fourtrees. *At Fourtrees, they meet up with Runningnose and Littlecloud. **Littlecloud is now Runningnose's apprentice. **Runningnose tells about the rogues that came to ShadowClan; he says they act as loyal Clan cats. **He also reveals that Nightstar did not get nine lives from StarClan, possibly because Brokenstar was still alive. *Cinderpelt, Runningnose, and Littlecloud leave for Highstones, and say farewell to Fireheart. *Fireheart dreams of a dark forest. **He calls out for Spottedleaf, but Spottedleaf does not show up. *Fireheart wakes up and goes hunting with Sandstorm. *They meet Princess near Tallpines. **Sandstorm is initially hostile, but Fireheart reveals that she is his sister. **Princess is relieved that both him and Cloudpaw are all right after the fire. *A monster comes by and three Twolegs get out of it, looking for the escaped dogs, but do not find them. *Fireheart and Sandstorm pass by RiverClan territory where Graystripe is waiting. **He mentions a possible allegiance between Tigerstar and Leopardfur. *Mistyfoot comes by and announces that Graypool, a RiverClan elder, is missing. *Fireheart notices Graypool climbing a slope towards Fourtrees where Tigerstar is waiting. *Fireheart finds Graypool talking to Tigerstar, thinking he is Oakheart. **Graypool reveals Bluestar's secret, that Mistyfoot and Stormfur are Bluestar's kits. **She realizes Tigerstar isn't Oakheart and while backing away, rolls down a steep slope and dies. *Tigerstar leaves, and Mistyfoot and Graystripe arrive to see Graypool's dead body. **Fireheart does not tell about Graypool's discussion with Tigerstar. *Bramblekit catches his first prey, and Fireheart reluctantly praises him. *Cinderpelt tests Snowkit's hearing and it is revealed he is deaf. **Bluestar declares that he will never become a warrior, and Speckletail takes it badly. *Fireheart leads a patrol near Snakerocks. **They smell strong dog scent and find scraps of prey and dog dirt, just like Whitestorm's patrol some days before. **Fireheart concludes that these could not be Twoleg pets, and assumes that a dog is loose in the forest. *Whitestorm tells Fireheart that his patrol found traces of dog near the RiverClan border. *Speckletail is trying to teach Snowkit hunting techniques, but with no success. *Fireheart reports to Bluestar about the loose dog near the border. **Bluestar thinks that it is WindClan hunting on their territory, and does not believe that there is a dog. **She gets angry and does not want to hear Fireheart's reasoning. *A hawk plunges into the camp, and the cats run for cover. **Snowkit is taken by the hawk because he does not hear the warnings others shout at him. **Speckletail and Fireheart try to save him, but without success. **Bluestar thinks that this is a sign from StarClan, and they are at war with ThunderClan. *The hawk's attack and Bluestar's claim make the Clan cats shocked and frightened. **Fireheart wants to speak with Bluestar, but she demands to be left alone. **Brackenfur and Swiftpaw chase the hawk, but cannot catch up with it, and return soon. *Cloudpaw reveals that he does not believe in StarClan, and Brightpaw is shocked. *Fireheart and Cinderpelt try to convince the cats that StarClan did not abandon them, and the hawk had nothing to do with StarClan. **The panic gradually subsides. *Fireheart tells the Clan about the loose dog, and that they should be careful. *Fireheart talks with Cinderpelt about Bluestar's condition. **Cinderpelt says that the Clan Leader's opinions and judgment should be always respected, and they argue. *Bluestar leads ThunderClan to the Gathering herself. **Fireheart cannot decide whether this is a good thing or not, due to Bluestar's mental condition. *Onewhisker introduces Gorsepaw to Fireheart. *It is revealed that Crookedstar is dead, Leopardstar is the new RiverClan leader, and Stonefur is her deputy. **Graystripe tells Fireheart of Leopardstar's plans to take back Sunningrocks. **Fireheart says that Graystripe shouldn't tell him that, and fears for his friend. *The Gathering starts. **Leopardstar announces the deaths of Crookedstar and Graypool. **Tigerstar announces new apprentices and kits in ShadowClan. He does not seem hostile to other Clans. **Bluestar accuses WindClan of stealing prey, and Tallstar accuses ThunderClan of the same thing. *Fireheart sees Darkstripe and Tigerstar talking about Tigerstar's kits. *Bluestar calls Fireheart to her den, telling that she plans an attack on WindClan. **Fireheart protests, saying that it was not WindClan stealing the prey, and that ThunderClan is too weak for a fight. **Bluestar does not listen, and asks Fireheart to choose warriors for the battle. **Fireheart hesitates, and Bluestar tells that she will lead the attack herself. *Fireheart wants advice from Cinderpelt, but she is out collecting herbs. *He sleeps, hoping that StarClan will give him advice in his dreams. **He sees Spottedleaf and Yellowfang, who tell him that the battle must be prevented. *Fireheart decides that he will prevent the battle, even if that means disobeying the leader. *Fireheart slips out of camp, planning to arrange a meeting between Bluestar and Tallstar to discuss the loss of prey. *He arrives at Fourtrees, and smells ThunderClan scent. **He sees Darkstipe taking Bramblekit and Tawnykit toward the ShadowClan border. **He sees them meet Tigerstar, who reveals to the kits that he is their father. **Bramblekit asks why is he the ShadowClan leader when their mother is a ThunderClan cat. *Fireheart reveals himself and asks Tigerstar and Darkstripe what are they doing. **Tigerstar says he just wanted to see his kits, and that he hopes they are in good care. *Fireheart orders Darkstripe to take the kits back to the ThunderClan camp. *He continues towards WindClan territory. *Fireheart reaches WindClan territory by dusk. **He sees Mudclaw, Gorsepaw, and Onewhisker; but they do not detect him. **He calls out to Gorsepaw, and asks him to tell Onewhisker that he is there. *Onewhisker is hostile, but agrees to take him to the WindClan camp, to meet Tallstar. *Fireheart tells Tallstar and Deadfoot about Bluestar's plan to attack them. **He suggests a meeting between Tallstar and Bluestar at dawn at Fourtrees, and Tallstar accepts. **He asks Tallstar to send Bluestar a message through Ravenpaw about the meeting. *Fireheart returns to the ThunderClan camp and tells Whitestorm what he has done. *They tell all the warriors about the plan of a peaceful meeting instead of a battle. **The warriors are reluctant to go behind their leader's back, but finally accept. **Sandstorm is hostile towards Fireheart; their friendship suffers. **Fireheart arranges a party of warriors and apprentices to escort Bluestar to Fourtrees. *Fireheart asks Cinderpelt whether she did the right thing, but she says that it is his decision. *Ravenpaw arrives and Fireheart takes him to Bluestar. **Ravenpaw says that Tallstar wants to talk with Bluestar. **Bluestar eventually agrees to talk with Tallstar. *The ThunderClan cats arrive at Fourtrees. **Tallstar also brings warriors with him. **The leaders talk, Bluestar is finally convinced that WindClan did not steal prey, and the battle is avoided. *The cats head back to the camp. *Bluestar accuses Fireheart of treachery, and says that all ThunderClan cats are traitors. *Longtail tells Fireheart that Swiftpaw should be made a warrior. *Cinderpelt tells Fireheart that she cannot find Bluestar anywhere. *Cinderpelt says she looked everywhere, but Bluestar is not in the camp. **Fireheart wants to assemble a search party, but Whitestorm says that Bluestar can look after herself. **Sandstorm, Brindleface, and Cloudpaw go looking for Bluestar, but cannot find her. *Bluestar returns to the camp the next day. **She went to Highstones on her own, to challenge StarClan. **StarClan told her that there was evil loose in the forest; a pack that would bring destruction. **Fireheart wonders what did they mean, and thinks that the "pack" might mean ShadowClan. *Fireheart remembers Cinderpelt's dream in which she heard the words "pack, pack" and "kill, kill". *Fireheart sets up more patrols, so the Clan could warned in time in case of danger. *The forest has recovered after the fire, but autumn comes, the days grow colder, and prey is scarce. *One morning, Bluestar decides to lead a patrol. **They meet RiverClan cats at Sunningrocks, including Leopardstar. *Leopardstar states that Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan. **The two Clans fight, but ThunderClan are hopelessly outnumbered. **Fireheart sends Swiftpaw for reinforcements, and a hunting patrol arrives soon to help them. *Mistyfoot and Stonefur are about to kill Bluestar, who refuses to fight them. **Fireheart reveals that Bluestar is their mother. *Fireheart tells them about how Bluestar gave them to RiverClan. **Mistyfoot and Stonefur are reluctant to believe him. *Graystripe warns Fireheart in time for him to dodge Leopardstar's attack. **Graystripe pulls Leopardstar off Fireheart. **She exiles him from RiverClan for this. *More ThunderClan reinforcements arrive, and RiverClan is driven away. *Bluestar invites Mistyfoot and Stonefur to join ThunderClan, but they refuse and are hostile to her. *Bluestar allows Graystripe to rejoin ThunderClan, saying that one more traitor in the Clan will not make any difference. *The cats return to the ThunderClan camp. **Bramblekit asks who is Graystripe, and Darkstripe replies that he is a traitor. **Graystripe and Fireheart visit Cinderpelt to get their wounds treated. *The Clan is reluctant to accept Graystripe, and are suspicious of him. *Bluestar decides to make Cloudpaw a warrior. **She refuses to promote the other apprentices, disapproving of their belief in StarClan. **Longtail is angry that Swiftpaw does not become a warrior. *Bluestar calls a Clan Meeting for Cloudpaw's Warrior Ceremony, naming him Cloudtail. **Only a few cats welcome him; the other apprentices are offended. *Cloudtail finishes his vigil and Fireheart plans to take him on a hunting patrol. *Fernpaw tells Fireheart that Swiftpaw and Brightpaw have gone to Snakerocks. **They were planning to find out who is stealing prey, hoping that they would become warriors after their brave actions. *Fireheart, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Cloudtail go searching for the missing apprentices. **They pick up a trail leading to Snakerocks. **They find the apprentices; Swiftpaw is killed, ripped by enormous teeth, while Brightpaw is seriously injured. *The cats fear that whatever creature did this, might return; but nothing moves. *Sandstorm dashes off to fetch Cinderpelt. *Brighpaw says that the Pack did this to them. *Cinderpelt tends to Brightpaw, then takes her back to the camp. **She was unable to save Brightpaw's eye or ear, and is unsure whether she will survive. **Cloudtail is protective of Brightpaw, and blames Fireheart for her injury. **Fireheart agrees and tells him that he tried his best. *Bluestar gives her the warrior name of Lostface in a rarely used ceremony for a dying apprentice who is ready to be a warrior. *Brighpaw mutters again about the Pack, and Bluestar believes that it is the same thing StarClan warned her about. **Bluestar believes that the Pack was sent by StarClan to punish her. *Fireheart decides to take Bramblekit as his apprentice, as he still does not trust him, and wants to keep an eye on him. *Graystripe suggests that Sandstorm should mentor Tawnykit, but Fireheart declines, afraid of what Tigerstar might do to her. **Sandstorm is angry at this, and turns her back on Fireheart. *Lostface wakes up, but is still very weak, and has nightmares about the Pack. *Bluestar holds a Clan Meeting where Bramblekit and Tawnykit are apprenticed. *Fireheart and Brackenfur take Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw to show them the ThunderClan territory. **Bramblepaw is brave, curious, and eager to learn. **They came upon the Thunderpath and see monsters passing by. *Bramblepaw asks whether he can visit his father in ShadowClan. **He asks why did Tigerstar leave ThunderClan, and Fireheart tells him about Tigerstar's past. **Fireheart tells that no cat will blame Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw for what their father did. **Bramblepaw does not believe this, sensing Fireheart's mistrust of him. *Lostface gets better and her wounds are healing. **Cloudtail suggests that she should live with the elders, and Lostface agrees. **She cannot recall anything about the dog attack. *There is a Gathering, and Bluestar leads ThunderClan, despite her condition. **Tigerstar and Leopardstar are very friendly towards each other. **Mosspelt tells Graystripe that his kits are apprentices now; Featherpaw and Stormpaw. *The Gathering starts. **Tallstar makes a report on WindClan. *Tigerstar asks for his kits back, saying that they belong to him. **He says that ThunderClan have a poor record in looking after their young cats, and Fireheart realizes it must have been Darkstripe who told him about Snowkit, Swiftpaw, and Brightpaw. **He also says that this would not be the first time when ThunderClan gave up kits; referring to Mistyfoot and Stonefur. *Bluestar promises an answer at the next Gathering. *Fireheart, Graystripe, Cloudtail, and Lostface go on a patrol towards Tallpines. *They visit Twolegplace, where they meet Princess. **Fireheart introduces Graystripe and Lostface to Princess, and tells that Cloudtail is now a warrior. **He asks her whether she heard about a loose dog in the forest, but Princess says she did not. **She is uneasy when she sees Lostface's injury, and Lostface takes it badly. *Lostface asks to see her face in a puddle, and is horrified by what she sees. **She is comforted by Cloudtail. *Fireheart dreams of Spottedleaf, who repeats her earlier warning about an enemy that never sleeps. *Sandstorm is still hostile towards Fireheart, and spends time with Dustpelt. *Longtail reports that he scented Tigerstar near Snakerocks, and Fireheart should come to see. **Fireheart thinks that Longtail wants to lure him in a trap, but Cinderpelt tells him to go. *Longtail says that several enormous dogs are living in a cave at Snakerocks, and Tigerstar is feeding them with rabbits. **They wonder why Tigerstar does that. *Fireheart and Sandstorm admit their love for each other. *Cinderpelt tells Fireheart that the forest is dark with evil, but the Clan stands beside him. *At dawn, Fireheart takes a patrol to investigate Snakerocks. **They find Tigerstar's scent on dead rabbits. **They see that Tigerstar has laid a trail of rabbits to the ThunderClan camp. **Fireheart plans to dump the rabbits in the river, but knows that the scent would still lead the dogs to the camp. *They race back to the camp to warn the others. **Cloudtail finds Brindleface's dead body at the end of the trail. *Brindleface is carried back to the camp and buried. *Fireheart tells the Clan about the pack, and about Tigerstar's plan to lure them to the camp. **He tells that all cats should leave the camp at once. *Fireheart forms a plan to take the dogs to the gorge, and lure them over the edge. **He chooses some warriors and apprentices to lure the dogs; the rest of the Clan go to Sunningrocks. *Darkstripe tries to take Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw out of camp, but is stopped by Fireheart. **Fireheart asks Brackenfur and Whitestorm to watch over Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, and Darkstripe. *He tells Bluestar about the pack, and she agrees to lead the fleeing cats to Sunningrocks. *Fireheart stations the warriors and apprentices at different positions. **The first in the line are Ashpaw and Fernpaw; next are Sandstorm, Longtail, Dustpelt, Mousefur, and Graystripe. **Fireheart goes to the steepest part of the gorge himself, taking over the final stretch. *The dogs do not come, and Fireheart wonders why is it taking so long. **Eventually, he hears barking, and Graystripe appears, chased by the Pack Leader. *He runs toward the gorge in his turn, but Tigerstar appears and leaps on him. *Tigerstar holds down Fireheart until the Pack Leader catches up, then flees. *The Pack Leader grabs Fireheart by his scruff, and shakes him. *Bluestar comes out of nowhere, and drives the leader down the gorge, but she falls over as well. **The Pack Leader and two other dogs drown, while the rest of the pack scatters. *Fireheart jumps down to save Bluestar, but cannot drag her out of the water. **Mistyfoot and Stonefur save Fireheart and Bluestar. **Graystripe and Tigerstar show up as well. *Mistyfoot and Stonefur recognize Bluestar as their mother, and forgive her. *Bluestar reconciles with StarClan. **She names Fireheart as her successor, revealing the meaning of the prophecy "Fire will save the Clan". Category:A Dangerous Path Category:Original Series A Dangerous Path